Sealed With a Kiss
by ruggerslugger
Summary: Vex stirs up trouble for Lauren and Bo. Somehow it seems like the kind of trouble neither minds too much.
Bo walked into the Dal, ready for a drink. It had been a long day full of idiots. "Speaking of idiots," she mumbled as she walked in spotting Vex at the bar. Vex was always a mixed bag. You never knew what side you were going to get, but you always knew it was going to be a lot to handle. Bo wasn't sure she could handle him tonight. She eyed him suspiciously as she slid up to the bar as far away from him as possible. "What's he doing here, Trick?" Trick shrugged the shoulders of his compact frame and passed Bo a beer. She sipped it appreciatively as she attempted to avoid any eye contact with Vex.

She heard the door of the bar open and turned to see a tall, leggy blond enter wearing a black leather jacket and a smile that could melt ice caps. Vex jumped up off of his stool and jogged toward her. "What's up, Doc? Glad to see ya," he said grabbing the side of her face in his hands and kissing her full on the mouth. Lauren pushed him back, looking startled. Bo was off her stool and ready to kick ass, when Vex looked over his shoulder at Bo and said, "Have fun with that one, love." He winked at Bo and bolted out the door. Bo got to Lauren as she stumbled. "Whoa, you okay?" Bo said holding her steady. "Ugh. What was that all about?" Lauren asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Bo and she saw what looked like blue lip balm on her hand where she had wiped her mouth.

"Shit! What you wanna bet that isn't just Vex's new favorite Chapstick?" Bo said.

"We better go take a look at the lab to see if we can figure out what is. No telling where Vex went." Lauren said as she moved toward the doors.

"No way, doc. I am not letting you go alone. We don't know what's in that stuff and you know he likes to play games." They left the bar and headed to Lauren's lab.

Soon they were in the lab and Lauren was studying the blue matter. Lauren had traded out the leather jacket for her white lab coat. Bo let her mind wander to other times she had seen Lauren in that lab coat and nothing else. "Mmm…" Bo muttered.

"What?" Lauren questioned, as she continued looking in the microscope.

"Oh… Nothing. Sorry." Bo said, not meaning to have let that noise escape.

"Well, I can't tell what this is exactly, but it looks like some type of solution that he put in a wax based product to be able to deliver it through a kiss. I don't know what it does, and I really don't feel any different." Lauren said.

"Vex isn't the type of guy to just do something like that without a motive. It has to do something. Let me stay with you a while just to make sure." Bo said.

"That's fine, but I am going to my place. I need a shower. Vex is gross. You can just come with me if you feel like you need to." Lauren said as she switched out her lab coat for her leather jacket. They walked out together, and headed for Lauren's apartment.

Awkward, suffocating silence filled the car. Things had been tense between Bo and Lauren. They were struggling with the "will they, won't they" bullshit. A mix of sexual tension and frustration had caused them to avoid alone time with each other lately, but in the car, there was nowhere else to go.

They parked the car in the parking garage and both got out. Lauren went limp and stumbled. Bo quickly got to her side and righted her. "Good to have a succubus in your corner, huh, Stumbly? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lauren replied in a husky voice. She turned to Bo and said, "I'm going up. Are you coming?"

A bolt of desire shot straight to Bo's nether region. She also had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but the crotch always wins. "Yeah. Lead the way."

Lauren opened the door to her apartment. It was clean and smelled vaguely like her perfume. Lauren walked toward her room, and Bo dropped onto the couch and picked up the remote. "You still feeling okay, Doc?" Bo said, while turning on the TV.

"Oh yeah. I'm really good." Lauren answered in an oddly sexual tone.

Bo gave Lauren a look over her shoulder, "Okay, weirdo. Go shower. Call me if you need something."

'She has to be fucking with me. We never seem to be on the same page, and neither of us wants to hit it and quit it. Well, I want to hit it, but who wouldn't.' She thought as she watched Lauren walk out of the room. 'Mmm, that ass is something.' Bo shook her head and chuckled turning back to the TV.

A couple minutes later, Lauren called out, "Bo, can you come here a minute?" Bo got up and hustled into Lauren's bedroom, worried that something was wrong. Lauren was standing by the closet in a short silk robe that clung to her hips and fell gently across her breasts, just covering her nipples but not much above that. Bo bit her lip and felt wetness between her legs.

"Umm, what's up? You feel okay?" Bo asked, a little shaky.

"There's a bug in the closet. Will you go kill it?" Lauren asked sheepishly.

Bo looked surprised. This was a little unusual, Lauren had never expressed" a fear of bugs, or really anything, and she was very rarely sheepish. Sexy, yes; sheepish, no. "Sure. Where is it?"

"Near the back. By my shoes," Lauren replied.

Bo walked into the closet cautiously. She didn't much like bugs herself. "Okay where is this thing." Bo asked.

"A little further back." Lauren said, stepping closer to Bo. Bo could feel Lauren's breath on the back of her neck, and couldn't help but thinking how distracting it was to have such a beautiful woman so close but not being able to…

Before Bo could finish her thought, Lauren had both of her wrists bound tightly together and was shoving her to the back of the closet. Bo didn't have time to formulate a plan. Lauren had her arms suspended above her head and tied to a closet rod with a knot that would have made any Boy Scout jealous. "What the fuck, Lauren? What are you doing?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Oh what's wrong, succubus? Can't handle not being in control? Suck it up," she said with a smile. Lauren, then turned and walked out of the closet.

Bo pulled against her restraints, trying to find a way to wiggle out so she could figure out what the hell was going on with Lauren, but she only served to tighten the ropes. The closet rod was reinforced with what looked like steel, and it had been way too long since Bo last fed making her weaker than usual. Lauren walked back in seeing her struggle against the restraints, and Bo felt a sharp pain against the side of her thigh accompanied by cracking sound. She looked up to see Lauren holding black leather flog.

Bo couldn't help it. She let out a chuckle. Lauren looked down at her, and Bo could see the fury in her eyes. That's one thing that wasn't different; the doctor does not appreciate being laughed at. CRACK! "Fuck! Lauren that hurt" Bo said writhing to get away from the sting in her other thigh.

"You will not laugh at me, succubus, and you will not get out so don't bother. That rod is reinforced. Nadia was a bit kinky, and I had it put in for her. It can take a beating if you will." Lauren said with a wink. Bo growled at the mention of Nadia's name, but she stopped pulling against her restraints. "Good girl." Lauren said with a smile. Bo started to come back with a sarcastic retort about not being anybody's bitch, but then Lauren dropped her robe to the floor. Bo fell silent, taking in the beauty in front of her. Lauren stood in front of her blond hair cascading around her shoulders, black leather bustier hugging her body and showing off every gentle curve, G-string barely covering, and legs for days. Bo felt her mouth drop open, which Lauren gently closed with the flog.

"Listen, Doc. You don't seem like yourself right now. What's going on here?" Bo asked, very conscious of the wetness increasing between her legs, and trying to convince herself to think with her brain rather than her clit.

"I feel freer than I have ever felt before. You know that I had this in the closet just waiting for the right moment to put it on, and after putting up with all of your bullshit, I felt like it was time to put you in your place." Lauren answered smiling cockily down at Bo.

"My bullshit? What are you talking about?" Bo asked defensively.

"You always get yours. You get whoever and whatever you want. You are spoiled." She responded. "Tonight, I get mine." Lauren said stepping up into Bo, placing her hips inches from Bo's face. Bo felt a swelling desire to pull Lauren to her and rip the very skimpy panties off, but the whole situation still felt a little weird. Then, Lauren dropped to her knees and kissed Bo hard and deep. Bo could feel every ounce of desire they had been holding back, and her uneasiness melted away as Lauren's tongue entered her mouth. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth, and Lauren abruptly pulled back ending the kiss, with a sly smile.

"No, no, no. Come back." Bo begged.

"Mmm… that's how I like it. You on your knees begging." Lauren responded as she returned to her feet. Lauren started slowly undoing the lacing at the front of her bustier while looking down at Bo. Bo looked up at her wanting nothing more than to grab her and take her to the bed. Bo pulled against the restraints. Lauren stopped what she was doing, and looked at Bo with a very clear, "No you didn't just," look on her face. She picked up the flog.

"No, no, no. I won't do it again." Bo begged. Lauren came down with the flog with a sharp pop between Bo's legs against her thin black pants. She skipped the panties today. No panty lines that way. "Ouch. Mmm." Bo moaned. How could something hurt and feel so good? She felt her clit swell and ache with desire.

"Now, if you will kindly behave," Lauren said, returning to her lacing. Bo watched as she painstakingly undid the string. Lauren finally finished unlacing the bustier and started to pull it open to take it off, revealing the tiniest bit of her breast. Bo almost couldn't handle it, but she stopped herself from pulling against the restraints. "You want me to take it off?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded cautiously. Lauren opened the bustier and let it drop to the floor revealing her beautiful breasts. Both nipples were standing firmly at attention. There was no denying, she wanted this too. Lauren dropped to her knees again, but she stayed just out of Bo's range.

"Please, Lauren. I want you so badly it hurts." Bo begged.

Lauren smiled coyly. "It's so nice to hear you say please." And she rewarded Bo with another deep kiss. Bo returned the kiss with a fury that she didn't know she was capable of without the succubus powers kicking in. She didn't want to do that to Lauren, especially while she was tied up. They both moved deeper into the kiss. Bo pulled her mouth away and started placing aggressive kisses in trail down Lauren's neck. Lauren moaned with pleasure and moved her body up, placing her breast against Bo's mouth. Bo flicked her tongue against the impossibly hard nipples and then took Lauren's full breast into her mouth, sucking and massaging it with her mouth. Lauren was writhing with pleasure, but she pulled away, stopping the moment. "Mmm… well that was nice, but now, I want your pants off." Lauren said to Bo.

"Why don't your untie me, and we can see about making that happen." Bo said to Lauren. The interruption made Bo think again that Lauren was acting more unrestricted than she usually does. They had experienced each other a couple of times before, but it was never like this. Lauren didn't take charge like this, and she sure as hell didn't wear an outfit like this or walk around with a flog. Just as Bo finished that thought she felt a crack against her ass. "Ow. Lauren, what has gotten into you?"

"All I know is I am about to get into you." Lauren said confidently as she began pulling Bo's pants down. Lauren noticed Bo's lack of panties. "Well that's nice." Lauren said smiling down at Bo's neatly trimmed lips. Once again, any reservations melted away as Lauren tugged Bo's pants off. Bo was very aware that she was damp with anticipation, but she didn't realize that she was dripping wet until Lauren slid her finger inside her.

"Oh wow…" Bo moaned with pleasure. "More please."

"Only because you used your manners." Lauren whispered, pressing her body against Bo, entering her deeper. Lauren moved in and out slowly, deeply, rhythmically. Bo pushed her body down onto Lauren's fingers as much as she possibly could, riding each thrust.

"Damn, Lauren. I am cumming." Bo said breathlessly.

"No. You aren't." Lauren said, pulling her fingers out, causing Bo to cry out. "I told you that I was going to get mine, succubus." Lauren said leaning down and kissing and gently sucking Bo's aching clit, causing Bo to cry out again.

Bo knelt on the floor trying to catch her breath, very aware of the ache between her legs. Lauren was definitely not playing fair. Then it hit her. This has to have something to do with Vex's kiss. "Doc, I think this, the way you are acting, has something to do with that stuff Vex kissed you with." Bo explained quickly.

"I don't care about that. Do you not like me like this? Am I too much for you? I can just leave if you would rather." Lauren said, as she started to turn to go out the door of the closet. Bo took in the full site of her in nothing but the G-string.

"Ummm… I am not saying that." Bo responded quickly. "I just want to make sure you know what you are doing."

Lauren turned and walked quickly back to Bo. She grabbed Bo's hair and pulled her head back and planted a kiss on her mouth. Bo gasped and felt that familiar ache even stronger. "I know exactly what I am doing." Lauren said confidently, pushing Bo's mouth between her legs. Bo could feel the wetness coming through Lauren's panties, and she ran her tongue firmly along her slit. She was rewarded with a throaty sigh from Lauren. She tried pulling Lauren's panties down with her teeth, but it was a slow process with her limited movement. Lauren looked down and chuckled at Bo's efforts, but Bo could tell Lauren didn't have much patience for this process either. Lauren ripped her panties down over her hips and let them fall to the floor. She grabbed Bo's head again and anxiously pressed it against her wetness.

Bo licked along Lauren's slit slow and deep. She felt Lauren start to drip down her chin. She ran her tongue gently over Lauren's clit to see if she was ready. Lauren responded by yelling, "Oh God, please," while grinding herself against Bo. Bo took her clit in her mouth, sucking gently and making circles with her tongue. Lauren's breathing quickened, and she trust harder into Bo. Lauren continued to hold Bo's hair, winding her fingers in it as her pleasure increased. Bo could feel that Lauren was close, and she flicked her tongue across her clit and then took it in her mouth sucking harder with more tongue. Lauren rewarded her with a warm rush of cum down her chin. Bo continued to gently kiss and run her tongue against Lauren's lips and clit riding the waves of her climax for multiple smaller orgasms. As the waves, slowed, Bo saw Lauren shake her head as if coming out of a fog.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I think that stuff wore off." Lauren explained, as she started to look embarrassed. She quickly reached up to undo the knots that bound Bo's wrists. "Dammit, Bo. I am so sorry."

Bo rubbed her wrists coming up to stand from the floor, and looked up at Lauren. "Please, don't be." Bo said, feeling a little shy herself. What was this woman doing to her? "That was incredible. You were incredible. So strong, so sexy."

Lauren looked down at her feet and smiled softly. "Well if you are sure." She said coyly. She reached over, picking up the flog. POP! She smacked Bo firmly across the ass again. "I believe we still have some unfinished business." She said walking past Bo toward the door, reaching back to run the flog between Bo's legs. With a soft flick of the flog against Bo's clit, Lauren walked toward the bed. Bo smiled and quickly replied, "Yes ma'am."


End file.
